Musical Mysteries
by Bbolt14
Summary: Post Always. Castle and Beckett are finally together, when Castle stumbles upon her music library. Series of one shots based off of random songs. New Chapter: Wedding Song.
1. Chapter 1

"Beckett?"

She lifted her head from the couch, clutching her book in her hands. Well, it was actually his book. She'd finally begun reading the Nikki Heat series over again, embracing her new summer freedom.

"Hmm?" she inquired, crossing her legs over one another as she lay back on the couch.

He smiled up from her computer across the room, chuckling a little. "Hey, love, so what's going on with your iTunes?"

She furrowed her brow and dropped the book onto her chest, clutching it tightly to her as she sat up and stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Your iTunes… This music is so… random" he inquired, scrolling down her playlists.

"Shut it Castle. It's not like you have the perfect playlist either."

"Yeah, but mine isn't this out there. You go from classical to rock to… Katherine Beckett, are these show tunes?"

With that, she flew off the couch and to her desk, hopping in front so she say perched on the edge, quickly coving her screen with her hands. "I think you've perused the contents of my computer quite enough."

"Ooh no" he growled. His hands spanned her thin waist as he tugged her into his lap, his lips moving toward the crease between her neck and shoulder to devour her skin.

"C-Castle, release" she sighed, her body leaning toward his as she contradicted her own words.

"Not happening Beckett" he whispered, sucking on the sweet spot of her neck.

Her hands flew up and gripped his shoulders as she leaned back on her desk. Her head draped back and to the side, her long brown hair flowing back as she leaned against her desk on her elbows. His mouth felt perfect against her skin, eliciting sounds from her that she'd tried so hard to keep back. "Castle" she whimpered, her nails digging into his skin.

Castle smiled and leaned more into her, causing her to fall back onto her desk. Her elbow hit the spacebar on the keyboard, and music slowly escalated through the speakers.

Beckett's face turned a bright shade of red as she pulled back from his lips, spinning her head quickly to stare at the computer screen, her hair whipping his face in the process.

"Ow!" he yelped, taking a hand away from her hip to rub his face. "Kate, what are you doing?"

"M-music" she stuttered, still having not fully gained her brain function back from their previous state.

"Yeah, you hit the keyboard. Come on, it's fine."

Beckett shook her head and began giggling, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth. "The music, Castle. Don't you hear it?"

He finally shut up and listened to the music coming through her speakers. Though it was quiet, he could still hear a 'Hot Honey Rag' from the musical 'Chicago' coming through. "Never would have pegged you for a musical girl."

Beckett turned back to him and leaned in, pressing her lips softly to his. Her left hand pressed into his chest as her right caressed his cheek where her hair whipped him. "Oh, so many layers to the Beckett onion." She kissed him again, trailing her lips over his jaw and up to his ear before capturing it between her teeth. "How ever will you peel them all?"

"Slowly. Very, very slowly." He kissed her lips fully again, his hands returning to her waist as the song changed to the 'We Both Reached for the Gun'. They stayed together for a while, kissing slowly, as the song changed to 'All That Jazz', and then to 'Cell Block Tango'. "Really, Beckett, do you have the entire soundtrack."

She stayed silent, her eyes averting to the side.

"Oh. My. God. You do, don't you? You have the entire 'Chicago' soundtrack on your iTunes."

"It's a good movie, okay? The music is good and the dancing is phenomenal and the Broadway version is just to die for. Yes, Castle, I have a show tunes guilty pleasure. You have no room to talk Mr. Metrosexual. Or should I just call you Carrie."

"Hey now, we discussed that" he frowned, kissing her cheek. "I only watched that show out of the corner of my eye while Mother had it on… That still doesn't sound too convincing."

She shook her head and leaned down, kissing him fully as her arms wrapped around his neck. "Not quite."

They sat like that for a minute, soaking in the music, before she started toying with the buttons on his shirt, unbuttoning a button for each word she sang in the song.

"Pop… Six… Squish… Uh Oh… Cicero…. Lipshitz."

"Beckett, what are you doing?"

"You insist on teasing me, then I'm just going to tease you back" she whispered in his ear, trailing her lips over the tendons of his neck.

She raked her nails over his chest and skirted his lips over his skin, singing the words of the song low in his ear.

"Kate" he growled, his hands gripping her waist tightly. "Stop."

"Oh come on Mr. Castle, can't handle a little fun?" she murmured, kissing his jaw.

"What I can't handle is you dragging your… _Oh_" he groaned as her hips moved over him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stood, her legs automatically wrapping around his hips as her she kissed his neck. His hands slid down as he held her against him, squeezing her bum in his hands.

"Castle!" she yelped, pulling away from his neck, smiling as she saw the smirk on his face. "Oh really… Well then, if that's how you want to play, you want to know a little secret?"

"What's that?" he asked, walking them toward her bedroom.

"You've seen the movie, right?"

"Chicago? Oh course. Have you met my mother? Watching that movie in my house was practically a requirement. Why?"

"Well, the forms of the… clothing… from the musical might be in my closet" she whispered in his ear, toying with the hair at his neck.

His eyes widened and he stepped into her room, dropping her onto her feet.

Smiles shown on both of their faces as he kissed her fully on the lips. "Go. Please."

Beckett smiled and began to walk into the bathroom before he reached out to her again. His hand circled her wrist as he tugged her back toward him, pulling her flush against his chest. "Wait" he whispered, kissing her soundly on the lips. His hands rested on her hips as he pulled back from her. "I love you."

She beamed up at him and kissed him fully, her fingertips tracing the lines on his biceps. "I love you too."

Castle spun her and pushed her gently toward the bathroom. "Now go change." He spoke eagerly, like the nine year old on a sugar rush she'd known him to be.

"As you wish, Billy Flynn. As. You. Wish."

* * *

This will be a story as a series of one shots based off of different songs that I have on my incredibly random running playlist. Let me know if anything should change grammar wise. Hope you like it!

~Brandi

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

She slipped up behind him, her arms sneaking around his waist, her face nuzzled in his back. "Lets go out tonight" she whispered, dragging her nails lightly over his chest.

"Out where?" he asked, standing in front of the refrigerator in his boxers, staring into the empty drawer where the ice cream should be. "I don't get why you had to clean out the ice cream drawer" he sighed, running his hand over hers.

"I didn't clean it out Castle. You ate it all."

He turned his face to look at her with mock horror. "Me? Never have I done such a thing. It must have been you."

"Well" she sighed, pressed a soft kiss to his bare back, "We can get some later. Sound like a plan princess?"

"Sounds lovely. So, you want to go out?"

"Yeah. Dancing."

"Dancing?" he asked, spinning in her arms, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "You want me to take you dancing?"

"Oh, come on Castle. It's not like you wouldn't enjoy it. Remember that time we had to go undercover at that club? You couldn't take your eyes off of me."

"And you say I'm the one with the big ego" he growled, snaking his hands up to cup her cheeks, bringing her in for a forceful kiss.

When the finally broke apart, she slid her arms away from him and smiled. "So, can we go dancing? Please?"

"Sure. Do you need a dress?"

She shook her head and ran her fingertips over his well-toned chest. "No. But, the dress I want to wear is over at my apartment. So I'll see you later writer boy?"

He captured her again in his arms and kissed her passionately, catching her and clutching her close as he felt her legs go weak. "Sure you want to leave right now? We have a little while before things open up."

Beckett looked over at the clock and then back at him, a devious smile spreading across her face. "Better be quick writer boy."

Castle scooped her into his arms and carried her toward the bedroom, his lips trailing over her neck. "Oh, I'll show you quick Ms. Beckett."

Castle's idea of a quickie took an hour because, according to him, "he needed to be thorough."

Once she finally managed to escape back to her own apartment, Lanie was there, rummaging through her closet.

"Kate, you've got nothing!" Lanie yelled, throwing dressed out onto the bed. "I mean seriously. Writer boy is taking you out on the town and you don't let him get you a new dress, even when he offers, because you have one? Um, I'm not seeing anything in here girl. And there is no way in hell that I'm letting you wear that god forsaken prom dress."

"Lanie!" Beckett yelled, gripping her best friend by the shoulders. "Shut up. I have a dress."

"Where? Because I sure as hell haven't seen it."

"That's because it was put away for a special occasion." Beckett walked over to her closet and dug around before pulling out a dress box.

"Really? A box?" Lanie asked as Beckett pulled the dress out. "Oh. My. God. Girl, you seriously own that?"

"Told you it was being saved for a special occasion."

* * *

Castle walked up to her door and knocked, thoroughly surprised when Lanie answered the door.

"Castle! Oh, good you're here. You can't see Kate yet. She isn't ready."

Castle sighed and walked into her apartment, going straight to the couch to sit. "What do you mean she isn't ready? She came home two hours ago."

"I mean she isn't done yet. But trust me writer boy. You're going to love it."

"I always love her Lanie…" he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"He said he loved me" Beckett commented as she walked out. Her heels clicked across the hardwood floor as she walked toward him, stopping when she stood in front of him. He was looking down in her lap, causing her to roll her eyes. "Castle. Ready to go?"

"Yeah" he nodded, finally looking up at her.

Blue. The navy blue, one shoulder, and tight dress that fell directly mid-thigh. It clung to her curves and fit her body perfectly.

"Oh. My" he whispered breathlessly, standing out and clutching her hips, pulling her flush against him. "Do we have to go out?" he groaned in her ear, releasing her with one hand to wave at Lanie, who was escaping out the door. When he heard the click, he pulled her tighter against his chest, kissing her neck. "You can't do things like this to me Beckett."

"We haven't even made it out the door Castle. And I want to dance." She drug her hands over his biceps and smiled, leaning up to kiss him deeply. "Come on now."

* * *

The music was blaring through the nightclub, walls vibrating from the bass, lights flashing as people around them moved to the beat.

Beckett's fingers were loosely linked with his as she drug him through the building, hips swaying as she walked. She knew he was staring. She could feel it burning through her, his eyes focused solely on her swaying hips and long legs. Beckett knew some of the things she did brought men to her. She also knew Castle would be the only one to stay. And she was perfectly fine with that.

In fact, she loved it.

Her new favorite song came through the speakers next, bringing a smile to her face as she turned to him. "_Oh_" she let out breathlessly, draping her arms over his shoulders. "I love this song."

"You do?"

She chuckled, leaning in so her lips were next to his ear. "Yes Castle" she whispered, dragging one hand down his chest. "There must be so much you don't see about me."

With that, the beat started in the song, and she began moving. Her hips swayed, her lithe body pressed against his in the right places, hand running through her hair, then through his.

Castle sucked in a deep breath, his hands resting on her hips as she moved. He had no clue what to do. He could ballroom dance, sure. But club dancing was never his forte.

She smiled, leaning in to drag her lips over his neck, her hands slipping up to clutch his biceps. She began moving dangerously slow as the singer held his note.

"Beckett" he growled out, gripping her hips tighter. He was listening to the words of the song. Making women scream, going all night… It was like she knew what she was doing to him. And then it hit him.

She does. She knew exactly what she was doing, and it was torturing him.

And then it dropped.

Her hips were rolling and lips were tracing over the lines of his neck and she enveloped herself around him and her hair ruffled and he couldn't take it. He pulled her closer to him and leaned in, pressing his lips to her ear.

"Beckett."

"Hmm?" she asked, her hand clutching the back of his neck to draw him close so she could hear him.

"We need to go."

"But-" she bit her lip, looking carefully at him.

He drew back and looked at her, his eyes dark with arousal. "I want to make you scream."

* * *

"Scream" - Usher


	3. Chapter 3

Her knees buckled. She fell to the ground, gasping for air as her she choked out a sob, tears streaming down her face. Her heart clenched and twisted and she tried all she could to stop herself from screaming.

She just wanted to scream.

She wanted to keep crying.

Everything hurt.

The tears wouldn't stop. She was so exhausted and in pain and she was done.

She was just… Done.

It was over; and though it felt like the beginning all over again, it was completely over.

There was no way he could love her anymore. What if he saw her like this? What if he saw the pain she was in? He would just see the walls.

Oh, those stupid, terrible, horrible walls. Damn walls.

They kept out the things that she loved. The man she loved. He swore he saw past them, but how could he? How could he see her for who she was? No one else could. No one saw her as she was before it happened.

Except him. He noticed everything. Her smile, her laugh, her coffee preferences, how her clothing represented her mood, when she needed to eat, when she stopped eating…

When she was happy.

When she was in pain.

When she loved him.

He'd been with her. He had seen every little bit of her. He had made her laugh, cry, gasp.

Moan.

Beg.

Love.

He made her fall in love.

She wanted him to stay in love with. She didn't want him to see her like this. She just wanted him to see her strong and happy.

Not broken, even though it was over. Everything was over. She'd cuffed the dragon, threw him in a cell, and ran.

He knew to give her space, and _oh _was she ever so grateful. She needed the space as much as she needed him. But if he saw her now… Saw her doubled over, knees curled to her chest as she pressed herself into the back of the couch, she would be terrified. But he knew when to give her space and let her breathe.

But she needed his arms. His embrace. His love.

Her sobs grew louder as she realized how much she missed him. She needed him before she fell back into the rabbit hole and lost everything that they had worked so hard to accomplish.

Her eyes pressed shut as she gripped her legs till her knuckles grew white and she was gasping for air. She didn't even know why she was crying any more and yet, she was crying for everything.

Her pain.

Her friends.

Her captain.

Her father.

Her mother.

Castle.

Love.

She was crying because of how much she truly loved him.

The door opened and shut and a figure sat in front of her, though she could only make out a blurry shape because of the tears and her closed eyes and her filter she had created to keep everything out so she could just have this moment. This one, small moment to try not to fall again.

Strong arms wrapped around her and her heart raced, and she kept trying to scream "no" but nothing came out but more tears. Memories of the night her captain died flashed in her head. Like she was being drug away from everything she was fighting for, kicking and screaming and crying and trying so hard to just stop for one second and breathe even though she couldn't.

She inhaled his scent and her heart slowed and she automatically curled into his chest. Her hand came up and curled around his neck, her face pressed into his shoulder, tears soaking into his shoulder.

"C-Castle" she cried out brokenly, whimpering as his arms tightened their hold around her small body.

She slowly began calming down as he whispered 'I Love You' and 'I'm sorry' and 'it's over' and sweet nothings in her ear to bring her back up out of the hole that would tear her apart and destroy everything she- they had worked for in the last five years.

"S-she"

"She loves you Kate. She loves you so much, and she would be so proud of you. You did it Kate. It's over. It's all over."

She felt his soft lips touch her forehead as he sat with her curled in his lap, his calloused hands running over her arm soothingly.

"How can you-"

"I love you, Kate Beckett. I always have, and always will."

Out of everything she has said that day, everything she was feeling and trying to keep inside and never let him see so he could never know how broken this made her, it all fell with one simple sentence.

"Don't let me fall."

"Never."

And as the tears subsided, she curled closer to him, hoping that he meant what he said, and he wouldn't let her fall. She needed him to keep her up.

She started to fall asleep against him and felt it. Felt everything. Happiness, calm, a sense of closure, and most importantly, home.

In his arms, she was home.

* * *

'Arms' - Christina Perri

* * *

Yeah, it's AU. Kind of. I don't know. Imagine if you were in her shoes. We saw her crying in Kill Shot, so it's possible. I just listened to the song and this happened.

Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

"We need a song, Castle."

He looked up from his desk and chuckled at her. She wore his button up that only fell to mid-thigh, the three middle buttons keeping the shirt on her, with her hair messy from the sex they had just had.

"You look gorgeous."

"I'm serious Castle" she sighed, padding into his room. She sat against the edge of his desk, running a hand through her hair. She dropped the hand to her thigh and stared down at the beautiful ring he had put on her finger a month before. "We need a song. You know that goddamn woman you hired to plan this is going to push at us for a song sooner or later. The wedding is in 40 days. 40 days, and we still haven't found a song to dance to."

"Don't worry" he smiled. Castle turned his chair a little and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap. His lips found hers and he slowly kissed her, thoroughly exploring her mouth.

In what felt like an eternity later, he broke the kiss, caressing her upper thigh.

"I don't want to worry about it, Castle."

"How about 'You Talk Too Much' by Clarence Carter?"

"Very funny" she groaned, slapping his chest. She let out a heavy sigh and dropped her head to his shoulder, her hand coming up to play with the hairs on the back of his neck.

"I want it to be an old song" she whispered, curling into his chest. "Nothing recent. Like, from the 50's or 60's. You know, the classics."

"I feel like that would work for us old souls." He felt her smile against his neck and chuckled, tugging her in closer. He dropped his head a little and pressed a kiss to her jawbone.

"I don't know about you, Castle, but I'm pretty young. You, old man, I don't know about… Oh, is that a gray?"

"Not funny" Castle growled, pulling her in even closer, his teeth grazing over the sensitive spot on her neck.

She gasped, her hand dropping to grip onto his shoulder. "Mmm. B-but, come on, s-seriously" she trembled, pulling away from him, no matter how much her body protested it. "What were you thinking?"

"Anything you want, Kate."

"Okay" she sighed, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to his lips. "I'm going to go make a cup of coffee. You want one?"

"Of course. I'll be in here finishing up this chapter."

Kate nodded and left the room. Once out of sight, Castle smiled and turned to his computer, pulling up his iTunes.

When Kate came back in, bearing two cups of coffee in her hands, she gasped at the sight. There were candles everywhere. At least 15 spread carefully around the room lighting up the area. The over-head lights had been turned off, and Castle was sitting on the edge of his desk, smiling at her.

"What's all this?" she asked, stepping carefully into the room. She handed him his coffee before sipping hers, her eyes wandering as she took in the sight.

"Setting the mood" he said, sipping his coffee. He set down his cup before gently removing hers from her hands, setting it down beside his. He reached around and hit the play button on his computer, music filling up the empty sound in the room.

"Ms. Beckett, may I have this dance?" he asked, very gentleman like, while the beginning chords of 'The Way You Look Tonight' played through the speakers.

"Of course" she smiled, a giggle leaving her lips as he took her hands, twirling her around before pulling her comfortably into his arms.

"I figured we could start with something fast. You know, lighten the mood some" he commented, his arm securing more around her waist as they danced.

"It works" she smiled, letting out a laugh as he spun her out of his arms, before pulling her back in, her body pressed flush against his. "You're a very good dancer, Castle. I must say that I'm impressed."

The song changed to Frank Sinatra's 'You Make Me Feel So Young', making Kate laugh. "I don't think we can dance to this at our wedding, Castle. People might start making cracks at your age."

"And by people do you mean you, Lanie, the boys, and my daughter?"

She shrugged, glancing up at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He groaned and pulled her in for a quick kiss, pulling away before she could deepen it.

"I love you, Writer Man."

"Love you too, Detective."

They danced to a few more songs, all from the same time era. Some songs, they had both decided, were definite contenders for their wedding song, but nothing seemed right for them.

'What A Wonderful World' had just ended, and Kate's head dropped onto Castle's shoulder, still slowly dancing back and forth to the sound of nothing in the room.

"I think you ran out of songs" she commented, pressing a kiss into his shoulder.

"No, there's one or two more. I'm sure of it. Just, give it a second."

A moment later, a song started playing through the speakers. It was one Kate recognized from her memories, but couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, but there was one thing she was certain about.

The song was perfect.

Their feet moved slowly to the sounds of the trumpet coming through. There hadn't been any words in the song yet, but Kate could still tell this was going to be perfect.

When the words began, Kate looked up at her fiancé; her gorgeous, wonderful fiancé that she didn't deserve. As she listened to the words, she knew that he could feel the connection as well.

_Hold me close and hold me fast, the magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose. _

_When you kiss me, heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose. _

_When you press me to your heart, I'm in a world apart, a world where roses bloom. _

_And when you speak angels sing from above. _

_Every day words seem to turn into love songs. _

_Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be, la vie en rose. _

"That's it" she whispered after the lyrics finished. "That's the song."

"You could tell too?" he asked, clutching her close to his chest.

"It was… It was perfect." She stretched up and kissed him softly. "Thank you for doing this. It was perfect."

"Always, Kate."

* * *

Song- 'La Vie En Rose' by Louis Armstrong.

Hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry the update took so long. College now exists.


End file.
